


Such stuff as dreams are made on

by UnicornofAmber



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornofAmber/pseuds/UnicornofAmber
Summary: Only a couple of months after Patternfall, the shenanigans of Random's siblings bring Amber into... some spooky trouble.





	1. A family Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneTrueStudent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueStudent/gifts).

Laughter echoed throughout the library. The king of Amber had asked his siblings to come together every once a while to have a “family moment”. Which had, in the first few try outs, consisted mostly of sideway glances and stiff gestures. But as of late, the siblings seemed to somewhat relax. Though, Random suspected the wine too had been a benefactor of that. The king put his hand over his glass when Corwin wanted to refill.

“Already? Little brother, you have become boring since your reign.”

“Since my marriage, you mean.” Which earned the King a playful slap upon the chest by his wife. “Striking your king is an act of treason.” Random gently caught her hand, rubbed his fingers over her skin and kissed her on the lips.

The royal family was already quite merry from alcohol, and they cheered when they saw the King and Queen of Amber make out in front of them.

“Will you always deal with treason in such a fashion?” Bleys voiced out loud. “If so, I betray you every day starting as of now.” Laughter followed at the redhead’s statement, though a certain tension still was tangible underneath it all. Julian’s eyes narrowed, Gerard’s glass paused at his mouth, Caine uncrossed his legs and Corwin’s hand was next to Benedict the first to search for his weapon, which was no longer at his belt. All of them had to discard their weapons when entering the library upon Random’s orders. He should have brought a knife in his boot, Corwin thought to himself.

“I’m afraid not. Tomorrow I’m holding court, so what you start from monday?” Random seriously stated. Silence filled the room till Bleys’s mouth began to grow into a grin and became a full laugh. Random laughed along, and soon the tension dwindled away, though kept nagging at the back of everyone’s mind, safe Vialle.

“So, who of you has walked the Pattern the most?” Vialle asked, partly out of curiosity and partly out to divert the subject.

“I have!” Corwin immediately shouted, which caused disagreeing murmurs to arise. “My lady.” The black-silver prince quickly added as for not to offend her.

“You haven’t. You can hardly count your Pattern on the list.” Flora spoke.

“I’m not. I walked the Pattern in Amber 5 times. Walked the Primal Pattern and Rebma’s Pattern 1 time each.”

“What of Tir na nogh’s?” The blind Queen shifted uncomfortably in her chair when the room became silent.

“No one has gone to Tir na nogh’s Pattern. Dad forbade it.” Benedict said softly.

“And it is still forbidden” Random loudly added as he stood up from his chair, without asking whether they had understood it or not. They all had and they all knew the repercussions. “Now, I wish to retire with my wife.” The king said as he aided Vialle up. “Good night to you all.”

Everyone murmured their goodnights to the disappearing couple and not sooner were they out of the door, or Bleys spoke: “Why the hell shouldn’t we try the Pattern out? Random probably is as curious as the rest of us -”

“And he explicitly forbade us all” Caine interrupted.

“Oh, look the doggie wagging his tail.”

“Unlike most, I’m loyal to Amber and whoever holds the throne.”

“Alright hush now, children.” Corwin said as he gulped the last bit of wine down his throat. “Or do I need to fetch our little brother put you all in time out?” This caused many of the Amberites to grimace at. Although they all had sworn fealty to Random, the fact that their little brother now gave them the orders, was a tough pill to swallow. Corwin had no such pill upon his stomach and neither had Benedict, so it was fun to rub it in their faces every once a while. The conversations continued, though less relaxed than before.

Random and Vialle meanwhile had reached their bedroom and the moment the King closed the door, he reached for Vialle’s forehead. “Are you alright?” She felt colder than usual and her face looked sickly pale. When Vialle didn’t answer, Random pressed on, ““Have you even been eating these last few days?”

“I have. I just can’t seem to stomach it anymore.”

Random bit his lip. This was… just concerning. People of Amber don’t get actually physically sick. The more passionate their zest of life, the longer one lived. It was their state of mind that kept them literally young and without disease. But as of late, they showed symptoms not unlike Vialle did now. He'd thought, with Vialle being more Real, it wouldn't affect her as much as the population of Amber... What if it spread to the Children of Oberon? Was it due to the weakened state of the Pattern? Was it due to the Pattern of Corwin?

“And you are barely sleeping too...” Random added to which Vialle turned her head down. “I’m a light sleeper. You think I wouldn’t notice, love?”

“I hoped you wouldn’t. You asked me to handle it and I didn't want to burden y-”

“You are far more important than any crown.” Random interrupted her. “It is a job that the Unicorn forced on me, and I took it because she said so. But as of everything else…” The king leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I can let the servants prepare you some milk with honey.”

“That would be wonderful.”

Random was asleep before the servant had returned with the ordered drink. As silently as possible, Vialle took over the cup of milk, thanked the servant and closed the door. Only Random’s snoring was heard in the room. Instead of going directly under cover, the queen walked to the bathroom, hesitated to take a drink and waited.

Not even two seconds after she had swallowed the beverage, Vialle’s stomach turned and the queen was forced to vomit it out of her system. Vialle cleaned herself up, put some water over her face and returned with her emptied cup to her bed. There, the queen laid as wide awake as if it was through the day.

-()-

“Good morning.”

Random covered his mouth while yawning and turned over to Vialle, who sat straight up in bed reading a book. The king narrowed his still not so awake eyes. “I’m glad you feel better.” Random said as he crawled towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips. “Good morning.”

“I feel better too.” Vialle smiled as Random felt her temperature.

“It is not yet as it should be,” The king said as he took in her pale face. “And you still seem somewhat pale, but if you rest some more these following days…”

Vialle groaned. “I don’t want to rest.” The queen pouted at her husband. “I feel fine, Random, truly!”

“King’s orders.” Random waggled his finger at her, to which Vialle narrowed her eyes.

“Surely his Queen has her say in things?”

Random blinked at his wife who was slowly crawling towards him and undoing his shirt. This was new. The king felt something crawl across his back. This wasn’t quite how Vialle behaved...Usually it was the other way around. “She does.” Random said as Vialle’s fingers went across his shoulders. “Are you alright, love?” The king stopped her from proceeding, by gently keeping her arms in place.

“Off course. I told you before, I feel great.”

“I just wanted to check if you truly-” Random’s sentence was smothered when Vialle kissed him, long and fierce. “woah.” A bit out of breath, The king looked at his smiling wife atop of him. It was silly, the way he was reacting, Random thought to himself as he began to disrobe her. It was just Vialle - his beautiful wife, his little Queen. He was on edge because of his siblings, and he was seeing ghosts. Random relaxed upon the bed when he noticed something odd. “Vialle…”

“hm?” She was kissing and biting at his neck now, and going lower.  
“Vialle, stop for a moment.” Random pushed her gently off his body, went out of bed and turned open the curtains.

It was still night. But, it couldn’t be - he felt refreshed, he felt well-rested. Surely he had not been asleep an entire day?! Random glanced upwards to see Tir na nogh shining above Amber. But something was… off. Somehow the sky-city seemed more solid than before, even on this cloudless night… day… whatever it was. The king turned on his heel and opened the vault to take the Jewel of Judgement. He hadn’t used it since quelling the Reality Storm at the Abyss and for a moment the King hesitated that it would still answer to him when he opened his mind.

It did. Clouds began to gather in front of the moon at Random’s will, but Tir na nogh stayed as present as ever. Trembling from rage and spewing out curses, the King rang a servant at his door. “Wake my brothers and sisters up and say they gather in the library right away.”

“Yes, sire.” The servant had barely ran out of the door when Random turned to the bathroom and began to dress himself.

“Random what is wrong?”

“Everything, it seems.” The king briefly said as he put on the Jewel and his crown. “Now, you take your rest, love?” When Vialle nodded, the King hastily kissed her and stormed out of the room.

-()-

They all were waiting for him in the library and armed. Random curled his lip in anger, swallowed and put on his poker face before entering the room. They all stood up at his arrival, though Benedict was a heartbeat later than the rest. “I am sure many of you have ideas or suspicions what or whoever is responsible for this continuous night and appearance of Tir na nogh.” Random paused to put weight behind his words, before saying, “You will not act upon said suspicions or ideas. No one is crying out vendetta’s. No one takes the life of another, not unless I have judged it so.” Random took in the reaction of each of his siblings - Julian, Caine and Benedict were scowling; Gerard tried to look neutral but couldn’t stop showing that he was pleased; Fiona was taking in everyone’s reactions; Corwin and Bleys were on edge as if ready for a fight; Llewella looked disinterested as always and Flora was relaxing in her chair.

“I am giving a chance now, if that person is here among us responsible for Tir na Nogh’s permanent appearance, to explain him or herself. I will listen to what he or she has to say, and so will all of you. I give my word as King, said person will be under my protection.”

“And, if said person were to divert to his old ways after you have spared his life?” Fiona smoothly added.

“Then I take the full responsibility on myself”  
“You will?” Fiona leaned forward, like a snake eager to devour her prey.

“Yes, I will!” Random snapped at his redhaired sister, who was taken aback by his outburst. “It is the very reason why I’m sitting in this damn chair.” Random turned his eyes to all his kin, and it was hardly a surprise for him or any of his siblings when Bleys stood up.

“I did, your majesty.”

“Why-” Random’s question was smothered when Julian, Caine and Benedict sprung up from their chair and advanced upon Bleys with their swords in hand. More swords were drawn - Corwin and Gerard too drew their swords, but their swords were pointing at the trio.

Bleys slowly began to step backwards as the trio advanced. “Random, buddy… you gave your word as king, just a minute ago?” Bleys said as he kept his hands far away from his sword.

TUNK! Everyone froze when something gold-white struck Benedict upon the back of his head and they all looked downwards to see the very crown of Amber crash upon the ground with a huge dent in it.

“I never wanted that bloody thing in the first place.” Random said. “So, please. Do put me out of my misery.” The king walked around the table towards Corwin. “You got a second chance, pal.” Random said as he guided Grayswandir to his own stomach. “You can still be King in the end. I don’t mind. Please. I beg you.”

When a dumbstruck Corwin didn’t say anything or move, Random let Corwin’s sword arm fall back to his side and continued on to Llewella. “Dear sister!” She jumped when Random called at her and uneasily shifted in her chair when Random put his hands upon her shoulders. “You too tried to gain my crown***. Go on. I’m defenseless. Take your dagger, cut my throat. Our very first Queen of Amber, everyone!”

The Amberites just stared as Random walked around with a huge smile on his face, to Benedict out of all people, undid his sword belt and let it drop on the floor. “Go on, Ben. Strike me down. Be a man, hm?” The little brother said as he spread his arms wide open. “With or without sword, it will be the same outcome. With me dead.” Random giggled. “Oooh, you prefer to drive up the suspense huh?” The king laughed even harder, walked towards Benedict and pushed him upon the chest. The remaining siblings let out a collective gasp. No one, not even Oberon, had dared to touch Benedict like that and lived. The room stayed frozen, as the two brothers stared at one another.

Benedict’s eyes were black with fury, his hands were trembling from rage, but Random kept going on, poking Benedict like a little child. “Go on. Do it.” Another push. “Do it.” Another. “Come on, Ben! Dont keep me waiting any longer!" Random begged on. “Just get it over already!” The straw haired man looked around pleading eyes. “Anyone?! Caine? Julian? No?!”

You could hear a penny drop. “Well then." Random dropped the façade and calmly continued on, "If you all don’t want to be king, then I shall stay King for a little while longer. I fail to see however why you all have such_ difficulty_ following my orders. Are they so hard to understand, Benedict? Have you become _deaf_ all of a sudden?"

"No." Benedict swallowed when Random kept staring him down. "Your majesty." The older brother forced out of his mouth.

"Since you were so quick to spring up from your seat, it would do you good to stretch your legs a bit and pick up my crown." Random coldly stated.

"Off course.. your majesty." Benedict quietly said as he crunched to take the dented crown and gave it back to Random.

"See? that wasnt so hard now, was it?" Random cheerfully said as he clapped Benedict on the shoulder. "Bleys." Random called his pale redhaired brother, without looking behind his back. "Please, sit back down at the table, man!" Once again with a big smile, Random turned to his siblings. "All of you, what are you gawking at? Come on, sit." Random waved his hands and the Amberites immediately seated themselves. "Now please continue on with your story, Bleys. Why did you go?"

“As you may all be aware, the people of Amber are getting sick - and I mean, actually sick like in the Shadows. They can’t seem to sleep anymore, they don’t have any appetite…”

“I fail to see what this has to do with Tir na Nogh.” Caine sneered.

“Your majesty, there seems to be a correlation regarding the increase of those sick people and the reappearance of Tir na Nogh. Each night after Tir na Nogh, a dozen or so loose their appetite and need for sleep.”

Random stayed quiet for a few heartbeats, before stating, “I never knew you so concerned with our subjects.”

“No, I wasn’t. The Queen pointed this odd coincidence to me, showing me the acquired lists and dates of the confirmed sick. Since she judged I was quite skilled when it comes to everything Pattern related, she asked me to investigate Tir na Nogh’s Pattern. This case had my attention, since I always wanted to learn more about Tir na Nogh and its workings and some personal ambition, I admit, to be on a good leaf with her majesty. That was why I was up there tonight.”

Random felt the eyes of his siblings upon them, who were all coming to the same conclusion: Vialle hadn’t told everything to her husband - and this secrecy between them could be used...

“In my vocabulary, investigate doesn’t mean ‘walking it’”, Julian icily pointed out. 

“No. I wasn’t planning to.” When Bleys saw the sceptical looks of his siblings he added, “I truly wasn’t! I proposed this to you yesterday, and Vialle has been throwing a peddle, since we thought you’d be more liberal when it comes to Tir na Nogh. Another thing that I noticed as of late, is the increased hostility of those spirits as time went on. On my most recent visit, they practically surrounded me-”

“You shouldn’t give them attention.” Corwin stated.

“I wasn’t!” Bleys snapped at him - he honestly was getting tired of their judgemental tone. “If you didn’t pick daisies on the other side of your universe and actually investigated it, you’d say the exact same thing!” The redhaired brother paused to take a deep breath. “They surrounded and pushed me towards the Pattern room. Since I don’t have a certain sword that allows one to control the spirits on Tir na Nogh-” Bleys glared at Corwin for a second, “I jumped upon the Pattern to walk it. It was either getting incinerated or plunge down the abyss. When I came back in my room, Tir na Nogh had become solid in the sky.”

“I fail to see a problem -you didn’t have that much problems when falling of Kolvir.” 

“Anyway-” Random cut in before Bleys exploded at Corwin, “You could have just explained your reasons as you have right now and I would have considered it.”

“I wasn’t sure how you would react regarding those little trips. Dad would have punished us for less and since you are our youngest brother, you ought to...repay a favor, so to speak.” 

Many siblings showed their discomfort at his words, being very true to their own thoughts. They were scared, Random realized. Scared what I would inflict on them for all those years of bullying. Terrified, he now realized, of his display to Benedict. Random had never intentions to play the bully himself - all he wanted was to make them respect his orders as their king.

They were scared of him. The youngest brother. Random sat a little straighter at this, feeling just for the first time what power the crown actually held. He felt the jewel pulse in sync with his heartbeat. He could make them tap dance on the table and they would do as he said. He could...

No. Random let the power rush vanish from his body. No. He would not let fear be the motivation of his reign. “I don’t inspire to be Oberon. I won’t - nor anyone in this room - will punish you for your honesty today. Do you have anything else to say?” Random held Bleys’ gaze at his question. 

“No, I only have the papers left in my room, regarding the data and accounting of the sickly people.”

“Can you retrieve it to me and bring it to my office?” It was a question, not an order. The eyes of his siblings widened in surprise and Random rolled his eyes. Once again, they saw him as their little brother, instead of their King. Honestly, couldn’t they just pick one and choose whichever version they liked to talk with? That would be easier.

“Off course.”

“Excellent. Now. As for Tir na Nogh…” Random paused to gather his thoughts. A problem with kingship was that everyone expected you to have a instant, well formulated plan. He never made plans. Fine, alright. I’m just tossing this in the ring. “Somehow, after walking it, the sky city stays solid.” Random repeated the obvious. “This change in reflection has never happened to Rebma or Amber itself. I want you all to check up on the Patterns, and see if there are some strange.. happenings afoot there as well. Corwin-” Inspired, Random turned to the black-silver prince. “You should perhaps check on yours as well.” Random turned his gaze back to the rest of his kin. “It should be best that you go in pairs and not just for Tir na Nogh.”

“Brother, it is clear that the problem originates from Tir na Nogh itself. Why not erase the Pattern with our blood?” Fiona asked.

“No.” Random sternly said. “No, we can not afford to weaken our Patterns, so close after our victory with Chaos. Tir na Nogh may be a reflection of Amber, but it seems to influence the weather. We should assume that it is similar to to the forest of Arden - where multiple reflections cross one another. Since Amber is but the first Shadow…”  
“What about changing the sky from night to day?”

“I already tried to block out the moon and Tir na Nogh stayed as solid as ever. I doubt the sunlight will do the same, but… I’ll try it.” Random reluctantly agreed. “But, as of now, you all check up on the Patterns. Gérard, Bleys. One of you goes to Tir na nogh, the other stands watch below. In case Tir na Nogh becomes transparant once more, you pull the other out. Ben, Llewella, you two check on Rebma.”

Llewella narrowed her eyes at Random, but stayed quiet. 

“Corwin, your own Pattern off course and the Primal one. You still know the way, I presume.” When Corwin nodded, Random went on, “Fi, you look at the Pattern here. Gérard, Julian, you two resume your duties in Arden and on sea.”

“So, what of me and Caine?” Flora said. “We are just going to roll our fingers?”

“You two are going to investigate whoever else has fallen ill.” Random said. “Find another pattern, if you can - age, gender, genetics… My wife will surely have sought after these things as well, but a second opinion never harms and might give some enlightenment.” Random stood up, and his siblings mirrored him. “Good luck everyone.” After giving a nod, Random strode out of the room. When he was far enough, the king let his mask slip with a shuddering gasp and rubbed his pounding forehead. Unicorn, who knew ordering around was so damn tiring? 

“Rando- er, Your majesty.” 

“Yes?” Random turned around to see Corwin halt just a few steps behind him. 

“I can let Merlin examine my Pattern. He’s far closer to it as of now and it would save us time.”

“Hm.” Random nodded his approval and watched Corwin take out his Trump. The King let his thoughts roll in his head, thinking about his next course of action. First and foremost, check on Vialle how she fared and ask just how grave the situation had become. He had given her carte blanche when it came to dealing with the sick - she was an expert in healing and the people had come to respect her during what the people now called, “the interregnum”, the period between Oberon and Random’s reign. She no doubt would handle it superb, but now Random came to hesitate his decision. He had perhaps given her too much carte blanche and hadn’t kept watch on the situation as much, but then there were those dignitaries, and negotiations and... Not for the first time, Random wished he could split himself and handle several things at once. Now that would be damn useful. Couldn’t that be somewhere in their chaosian heritage or something? Random opened his mouth to ask Corwin if his son had ever mention that, when a scream echoed in the hallway.

“That came from below.” Corwin noted as both he and Random drew their swords. The two ran down the stairs, now not only hearing screams, but the sounds of swords clashing. “Here!” The black-silver prince said as he burst through the door that led to the throne room. “Wha-” Corwin stopped so suddenly that Random collided against him. 

“You - should - know - that - this - is - the - strangest - thing - I - have - ever - done!” Random could hear Bleys say inbetween each parry.

“What is going on?” When Corwin didn’t answer, Random harshly shoved his frozen brother aside and barked, “In the name of your king, stop this fighting at once!” Random froze mid-step when he noticed Bleys, fighting across the room with…

“Eric?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I referred to "Seven No Trump" in which Llewella tries to become Queen of Amber and put Random out of the way.
> 
> Also, I took a lot of inspiration from Flynn Rider from the disney movie Tangled for Bleys. He has that same smooth, charming and rogue-ish way of dealing with things. I am still struggling with his character, same for the other Amberites. 
> 
> That being said... the blood bath that nearly broke out in the library... even though Random is king, its still a fragile peace between the siblings in general. Things arent so easily bygones between them and there is still a lot of distrust, especially towards the redheads. 
> 
> On top of that, Random is still juggling how to wield his authority in the right doses and not get high on the whole king business. Random may have never dreamt to get the crown... but now that he does have it, its sure tempting to wield it for selfish reasons.


	2. The Kings of Shadow

Eric halted his attack at Random’s order, and Bleys immediately took the opportunity to retreat. “King?” The black-red clothed prince bit as his eyes sought whoever had dared to order him. “Who even presumes to-” Eric went quiet when he saw Random, the crown that rested upon his head and the jewel that was upon his chest. “Where did you get that from?!”

“Eric-” Corwin began and Eric’s eyes fell upon him. “You… you are here… you-” Corwin shook his head in disbelief and to keep the tears at bay in his eyes.

“You can see.” Eric quietly noted and lowered his sword a tiny bit. This was not the brash, arrogant Corwin that he had put in the dungeons. There were lines upon his face that weren’t there before, and a tiredness in his eyes that Eric could relate to.

“Yes. For about… 2 years now.”

“Eric… what is the last thing you remember? I mean, the most recent memory before you showed up in this room?” Random asked.

“Balor in Arden.” Eric merely said.

“Ah.” Corwin saw understanding flash on Random’s face, followed by a plethora of emotions: rage, pain and grief all blend into one. “Third year of the Black road war.” Random grimly said as if that explained everything to Bleys and Corwin, who looked away. 

Shame, as well as realization came to Corwin that Random had covered up his significant participation in said war. “Eric didn’t let him out much”, Random had told him when they rode from Tir na nogh with Ganelon. Out of fear that he would have ended their somewhat brotherly bond? But more importantly, was his fear justified? Corwin decided to focus on his full blood brother, not liking that sinking feeling in his stomach. “Eric, is Deirdre with you?” 

Surprised at this question, Eric glanced at Corwin’s eager face. “No, she isn’t. And judging by your eyes, it seems she isn’t here either. How did she-”

“Brand dragged her down the abyss.” Corwin quietly answered with tears pricking at his eyes. 

“So you know everything then.” When Corwin nodded, Eric swung his sword with one fluid gesture at Bleys’ throat.

“STOP!” Random roared. The jewel pulsed upon his chest, freezing Eric’s sword mere centimeters from Bleys’ artery. “He has been given amnesty by me. Him and Fiona both. Lower your sword or I’ll do it for you.”

For a few seconds, the former king of Amber regarded its current one, before lowering his sword. “Out of all our brothers and sisters, I would never have imagined you on the throne - you hardly had the ambition.”

“He didn’t. The Unicorn chose him.” Bleys spoke. 

“The Unic-” Eric shook his head at the overload of information. “Look, give me the crash course on your history later. We are getting way too sidetracked.” Eric paused and glanced at Bleys. “You trust him?”

“I trust him now more than I would have in the past.” Random affirmed. 

Eric let out a deep sigh. “You asked my most recent memory.” The black-red brother began, “To repeat for those who weren’t there, things got ugly during that third year. Really, truly ugly and my fear is - was - that the redheads would gain some advantage from this situation.” Eric corrected himself. “Fiona was still missing, so was Bleys -” Eric once again coughed, “I mean, you. Sorry, but I presumed you dead.” The blackbearded man smiled at a nonchalant looking Bleys. 

“It is a compliment.” Bleys answered with a broad smile.

“Anyway, I found in Dworkin’s notes a very peculiar fact. Rebma and Tir na Nogh aren’t reflections of Amber - they are like layers of a cake stacked upon one another. If you move one layer back and forth, the rest stays put, yes?” When everyone nodded in understanding, Eric continued, “So, if you apply that to walking the Pattern of Tir na Nogh and Rebma...“

“You could either change the sky.” Bleys stated.

“Now I get why Llewella can manipulate the sea around her.” Corwin muttered. “I always thought it was a Rebman thing. You think she would know?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Random absentmindedly replied as he looked at the Jewel. The Jewel… it had the very first Pattern in it, of which Amber was its very first Shadow. ”That’s why the Jewel can control the weather. You tap into those different cities - Amber, Rebma and Tir na nogh in one delicate balance.” Random noted. “They aren’t reflections. They are equal to one another.”

“Exactly.” Eric nodded. 

“So Tir na Nogh’s permanent state and this continous night, is due to Bleys’ walking the Pattern?” 

Bleys began to shift uncomfortably on his feet when Eric’s gaze fell on him. “Not quite. You see, every time you walk the Pattern, you leave a part of yourself behind. A copy or memory if you will. In Tir na nogh’s case, Bleys would be able to traverse the city in an astral ghostly form and actually talk to the citizens there.” Eric’s eyes went to Grayswandir at Corwin’s belt. “Sounds familiar to you, I believe.”

Corwin nodded, before saying, “So you are such a copy of my brother.”

“I am your brother.” Eric sourly noted. “While Bleys left a copy in Tir na nogh’s Pattern, I walked said Pattern with the jewel.”

“Meaning…” Random pressed on.

“Those who walk without the jewel, leave a copy behind. Nothing more, nothing less. I believe that, if you were to walk the Pattern and think of Deirdre, you would be able to speak to her. But she wouldn’t be actually sentient. She wouldn’t be able to appear unless you specifically wished for her to appear. Me, on the other hand…”

“Why didn’t you appear sooner? I walked in Tir na Nogh, Benedict did - Brand nearly walked the Pattern there!” Corwin burst out. “A little help would have sufficed?!”

“Don’t you start putting blame on me.” Eric growled. “You think I just sat there drinking cocktails?! I gave you that vision of Dara and Benedict; I forged the very arm that you took with you and gave to Benedict. The reason I could not be of any help, was because a copy began to appear of Brand in Tir na nogh. Although he did not seem complete, he was a damn bitch to get killed.”

“If a version of Brand existed on Tir na Nogh, there could very well be a Rebman one too.” Bleys said.

“The paintings.” Random snapped his fingers in realization. “When we got stuck in Dworkin’s paintings, Brand was somehow alive, yet he never mentioned the Abyss.” Seeing Corwin’s confused look, Random said, “I’ll tell you that story once we have the time. Shortly put, I killed him.” Seeing Corwin’s surprise, Random added, “Unwillingly. It was out of self-defense.”

“You don’t need to explain your actions - you are the King.”

“Please, don’t remind me.” Random muttered, being reminded of the whole “Only the King can-” stick that went on in those drawings. Again - why did they all assume he had the answers to life, universe and everything?! Perhaps he should answer with “42” as of now.

“So, we now know why we are graced with your annoying presence... It still doesn’t explain why you appear just now.” Bleys said.

“For the first time in history, Tir na Nogh stays alive for longer than a night - it revitalizes its inhabitants. Previously it was like plugging out and inserting the contact over and over again.” Eric paused. “But despite this, the inhabitants have been...undergoing a change, becoming hostile. Someone is messing with their emotions and state of mind. I have been trying to calm them down, but whoever is doing this….. This can only be done on such a scale with the Jewel.”

“The only ones attuned are me, Random, and you.” Corwin waved his hand at them.

And what of Llewella, Random thought to himself. When he was racing from painting to painting to save his trapped brothers, the jewel had been laying around for grabs. Llewella could have easily taken it and walked the Pattern...

“I see that now. I wasn’t sure about Bleys…”

“Does dad have such a copy as yourself up there?” Random suddenly voiced.

“No. But there are others. Versions of Osric and Finndo are both up there, but I managed to seal them away… for now.”

Random, Bleys and Corwin all shared a nervous look. “Is there any way they could… influence the populace of Amber, making them sick and lose their appetite?” Random demanded, getting itchy at the thought of these two formidable brothers. They had trained Benedict, for crying out loud!

Eric frowned at Random’s question and shook his head. “No, you are searching in the wrong direction. But to return to Osric and Finndo… this is the second reason, why I came down here. My influence on Tir na Nogh’s spirits is whining - if I could walk Tir na Nogh's Pattern again with the Jewel, it would strengthen my position, and change the weather to what it was.”

“And who is to say you won’t use this newfound strength against us for conquest?” Corwin asked.

Eric let out a bark. “Tir na Nogh is already a handful to rule over, brother. No, I gladly pass to rule over two immortal cities. I still want a life.”

Random chortled at this. “So do I, brother. You say you rule Tir na Nogh. I merely wish to know, what do they call you up there… a Lord? A duke? To know whichever words I must not say not to offend you.”

Eric let out a laugh. “Your majesty will suffice.”

Random stayed quiet to contemplate Eric’s statement. “Very well. I can not ask Tir na Nogh’s King to swear fealty to me, but I must ask my older brother to forsake his claim on Amber.”

Eric’s smile widened, took out his dagger, and slashed it across his hand. “I, King Eric, swear that my bloodline will forsake all claim upon Amber’s throne.”

Random mirrored his brother and slashed his hand. “I, King Random, swear my bloodline will forsake all claim upon Tir na Nogh’s throne.” The two kings clasped their bloodied hands together, before embracing each other warmly.

The moment Random and Eric pulled out of their hug, Corwin sprinted to a flabbergasted Eric and put his arms around him as well. “Welcome back, brother.”

Eric’s weary look relaxed when he saw Corwin’s smiling eyes. “It is good to see you again too.”

“Some change in plans seems to be in order.” Random voiced as he began to take out his trumps. “Bleys, you go with Eric to Tir na Nogh and let him walk the pattern with the Jewel. It is best not to go alone.” Random now had Fiona’s card in his hand. “You are allowed to go in this… astral form that Eric mentions. We still don’t know why the spirits are behaving as they are and whether they will attack and remember you specifically.”

“Good idea.” 

Bleys’ eyes shone like the devil and Random frowned. “Corwin, make sure he stays out of trouble.”

“Come on, I am in no need of a babysitter!” Bleys complained. “Random, buddy, I’ll behave, alright?!”

Random’s eyebrows went upwards. “Keep complaining and I’m not letting you go at all.”

Corwin smirked and Eric chortled when Bleys shut his mouth. “Never thought I’d see the day that Bleys would keep his mouth shut for more than 5 seconds.” Eric whispered.

“How long do you think he’s gonna last?” Corwin replied.

“I’m right here, guys!” An annoyed Bleys said.

Random meanwhile had pulled Fiona through Trump and had shortly explained the situation as well as her new orders. "While Bleys is in Tir na Nogh, it is best you stay with his body."

Fiona wrinkled her nose, but didn't openly complain like her younger brother had done. "Off course."

For a moment, Random found himself somewhat relieved from his continuous stress. Everything seemed to somewhat come together now. A drink should be in order, the King of Amber thought to himself as he watched Eric and Corwin strike up a conversation. Yes, this certainly is worth a celebration.

A trump call reached Random and whatever relaxation he had found, quickly melted away. “Gérard? What is-”

“Get us through, damn it!” 

Random clasped his hand and pulled Gérard to the throne room… with a very heavily bleeding Llewella. “Oh Unicorn, why always….” Random stopped Llewella from falling over and scooped her up bridal style. “Get a medic! Medic now!” The King roared as he began to run up the stairs towards the infirmary, with Corwin, Eric and Bleys at his heels. Why did he let it stay upon the third floor?! “Llewella, can you hear me? What happened to you? Gérard, get Vialle!” Random barked to the bulky sea captain. 

“Attacked… attacked at Pattern…”

“By whom?”

“Benedict…”

Random stiffened and looked at his hand, covered in Llewella’s blood, before looking at the various cuts and wounds inflicted upon her. Benedict did this?! Why would he ever- Should he really be that surprised? Benedict fails to listen to reason once you get him to cross that red line. He becomes like some force of nature. Corwin barely made it out alive when Ben thought he had murdered his servants. Llewella endangering him and his brothers in those paintings… it had never settled well with Benedict that Random had granted her mercy.

And he had ignored his orders. Random’s hands curled into fists, but he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. Why was it so hard to just listen?! “Get Benedict on Trump. Now.”

Corwin felt something cold ripple over his back when he heard his brother speak and silently, the prince took the card of their eldest brother. He concentrated, but the card didn’t move. “No response.” Corwin whispered, not wanting to have his voice break the almost sacred silence. 

Random didn’t move and contemplated on the dilemma. Go after a still very angry and lethal Benedict? Or wait and let death itself reveal where he eventually was going? If he send any of his siblings, he would send them to their death. And if he revealed this to the others, who was to say they wouldn’t join Benedict and discard his orders as well? Random swallowed and closed his eyes. “Very well. Continue with the orders I gave you.” How many were dying at Benedict’s hands right now and how many are going to, because of his decision?

“Random, I want to look for Benedict. Surely you ag-” Corwin swallowed his words when Random’s stone cold eyes burned into his. 

“I dont care what you want, Corwin. All I care about, is that my orders are being followed.” Random stated calmly as he strode to Corwin. “So let me repeat myself, since you all seem to have hearing loss as of late. You will go with Bleys and Eric to Tir na Nogh, right after you walk out of this room.”

Random kept advancing and involuntarily, Corwin took a step backwards when Random invaded his personal space.

“Do I need to repeat myself a third time?” Random whispered lowly.

Corwin wanted to say “No”, but his mouth was dry. Instead the black-silver prince shook his head.

“Good.” 

“Random, who is hurt? What is the injury?”

“Vi.”

Vialle frowned when she heard Random growl her name and stated Llewella’s injuries like he would a grocery list. He clearly hadn’t liked her interruption - there were many things Random didn’t like yet would allow his wife to do so above his own kin. She felt his ragged breathing at her ear and Vialle squeezed his shaking arm. Random’s response was a grunt. His arm didn’t relax. “Later.” her husband merely said, before striding out of the room.

-()-

In the city of Amber itself, Caine and Flora were riding through its various streets and bickering towards one another regarding the orders of their King. 

“What do I even know about this sickness? Random just invented some orders from his ass for the sake of giving orders.” Caine growled. 

“Like the King said, a new perspective may give us a new information.” Flora reminded him. 

“I’m not in the mood for your pro-Random talk. Keep that for the King.” Caine glared at her before shaking his head. “Gah, I still can’t phantom the little bastard got chosen by the Unicorn”

“Your words in the library say a whole other story.”

“There wasn’t exactly another choice but to swear fealty now, was there?” Caine retorted. “Amber may have won Patternfall, it was left without an actual monarch and therefore was as vulnerable as Chaos was. Amber needed to appear invincible by making our armies seem united under one leader. 

Chaos would have smelled blood if the Unicorn hadn’t showed to make her choice, or the moment one of us didn’t pledge their sword for Random. Supposing that sibling was still allowed to breathe, that is, after Random’s sworn kin don’t dispose of him.”

“Random wouldn’t have allowed you to die.” Flora said.

Caine narrowed his eyes at the sweetly smiling blonde. “I bend the knee for Amber’s survival, like I did with Eric before Random. That doesn’t mean I have to approve Random’s every decision, that doesn’t mean I have to like him as King.” Caine smirked. “A King is never liked anyway. A popular ruler is weak-hearted, a strict one is seen as a tyrant.”

“I say Vialle’s benevolence complements Random’s stern rule quite well.”

“She does.” Caine agreed. “She has gained experience as Gérards advisor during Patternfall and is advising Random in the ways of ruling. But the problem is that many see Vialle as Amber’s true soevereign and assume that Random is manipulated by womanly woes.” Caine’s eyes burned into Flora’s. “Such rumors do not bode well for a King who wants to seem stern. Random will have to settle in his role quickly, before Benedict decides to run him through.”

“But Benedict doesn’t want the crown. Why would he ever wish to dispose of Random?” Flora frowned.

Caine let out a bark. “Benedict may not wish to rule himself, he will turn his back on those he does not think worthy of the throne. He did it with Eric and Corwin both. So many lives could have been saved, had Benedict arrived sooner upon the field during the Black Road war.” Caine spat upon the ground. “While Benedict does not wear the crown, he sure receives the same respect as that of a King. And he never showed said courtesy back to dad, Eric or Random. That is, until today.”

Caine’s eyes glittered. “Random sure gained all of our respect for putting Benedict in his place, but it has build up even more bad blood between them. By granting Llewella mercy and forcing Benedict to stay as Master of Arms, well… its close to exploding, between those two.”

-()-

Random was marching around without any goal, his hands itching to punch a hole in the wall, his throat dying to scream out his frustration. Even though he had the best poker face out of his family, his eyes said enough to the approaching servants and guards to stay very well out of his way. 

That was safe for one. “Your majesty-”

“What?” Random turned around and stood face to face with a startled Bill Roth. The king swallowed and began to rub his knuckles. “What is it, Bill?” Random continued on in a much softer tone.

“I wanted to merely ask if everything is alright, but seeing-”

Random waved his hand at Bill’s apology. “Nothing is, these days.”

“You wish to talk about it?” Taking Random’s silence as a sign that he was insulted, the former lawyer quickly added, “Your majesty.”

Random gave Corwin’s friend a sour look. “Bill, if you ever call me ‘your majesty’ again when I’m off duty, I’ll have you thrown in the dungeons. Understood?”

“Yes, yo- Random. I don’t mean to intrude on your worries. On Shadow Earth, when we are worried, we tend to strike a conversation with a familiar - it can be about everything but work. It tends to relax the mind.”

“Hm.” Random scratched the back of his head. “I never asked what you did outside your free time on Shadow Earth.”

“I went jogging a lot - still do as of now. And swimming.” Bill chuckled. “Not as wondrous as the hobbies you and your family must have, I’m afraid.”

“Still. A hobby is a hobby. I drum because its fun. I drive an airplane through shadow, because its fun. Once it becomes a shore, you leave it be.” Random shrugged as they walked towards the library. The king glanced and smiled at the non-amberite, before his eyes noticed something amidst the papers he held. “What are you reading?”

“Ah. a book.” Bill’s face became somewhat red in embarrassment when Random’s eyebrows went up. 

“I can see that. What is it about?”

Silently, Bill took the book from under his papers and showed the title to Random. 

“Ah. ‘Frankenstein’ from Mary Shelley. I never took you for a gothic novel reader.”

“Neither did I. Corwin basically shoved it under my nose and demanded I should read it.”

“Huh. Didn’t know Corwin turned so morbid he would recommend you this.”

“I find it a sad story, this one.” Bill mused. “The creator and its creation seem to destroy one another, all out of fear, hatred and paranoia.”

Random didn’t reply, suddenly very conscious about himself and his family. 

Bill noted the King’s solemn look and quickly diverted the subject. “I read ‘Dracula’ and “the strange case of Jekyll and Hyde” too.”

“No man knows till he has suffered from the night how sweet and dear to his heart and eye the morning can be.” Random quotes from Stoker’s book as he glanced to the still eternal night outside. “It sure feels like we are trapped like Jonathan Harker in Dracula’s castle” Feeling that awful dread of helplessness coming up again, Random turned to Bill. “And you read those now, of all times?”

“I rather want to read than sleep. I feel like I’m being watched, with those long shadows…” Bill halted, and so did Random. “Nimue!”

“Bill - oh, your maje, I mean, Random.” Vialle’s handmaiden nearly choked on her rapidly spoken words. “I was just done properly writing down Vialle’s letters. Permit me to clean up her desk, and then I shall take my leave.”

“Excellent.” Random smiled at her and his eyes went to Vialle’s half-eaten plate. “I didn’t know she ate meat all of the sudden?” The king voiced as he saw the half-baked steak.

“Vialle’s taste has been changing as of late.” The handmaiden replied somewhat uncomfortable at sharing such info to her husband, but her concern for Vialle made her spill the beans in the end. “She has been craving more unusual dishes and had to occasionally vomit...If I may be so bold,-.”

“You may.”

“I believe she may show signs of pregnancy.”

But he didn’t know a damn thing about being a father to his already adult son, Random wanted to scream at her. How could he ever be a father to a… tiny helpless ball of meat, that only cries and poops and eats all day long?! “Ah.” Random managed to say in a more high pitched voice. “Yes, it could be.” Unicorn, a pregnancy was the last thing he wanted - not that he would not want a child with her, they never had actually agreed to try for one, but now?! Now that she was getting sick, like the rest of Amber?! What if they lost their son or daughter? What if he lost both Vialle and their child during the delivery, like his mother and Mirelle?! Random wanted to feel happy, but all he felt was himself being stripped naked in the dark. Vulnerable. His reign was hardly solid as of now. One spark, and his siblings would be at each other’s throats. They would begin to conspire the moment they saw her belly showing, they would use her and the child to keep him in check, like Brand had used Martin - Unicorn why did he let Benedict go scot free?!! He had failed her, failed her and their child - 

“Random, Random, breathe! Breathe, slowly! In… and out! Alright? In and out!” Bill commanded when he saw Randoms breathing become increasingly more ragged. "Random!" Bill began to shake the kings shoulders, and helped the hypervilating king upon the ground. "Random, it is alright!" 

Random lip trembled and the king burst into tears at Bills words, his cries hoarsh from exhaustion and fear. 

Unicorn, oh how his siblings would eat this up if they saw - the mighty king of Amber, crying like a child. 

Random wailed even more at that thought. Weak, you are just so god damn weak!

-()-

As they walked in Tir na Nogh, the three former contenders for the throne were advancing slowly to the Pattern. “How is my son, Derek?” Eric asked his brother, who looked away.

“He wanted to take revenge for your death.” Corwin replied. “He assembled an army, like myself, and marched it to Amber. The kid had heart - and was already quite the strategist for someone so young. Even made it as far as the throne room.”

“What happened?”

“Random’s kingsguard killed Derek before he could order them to imprison him.” Corwin glanced at his brother, who swallowed. “Random gave him a burial, next to your own… well, your other self, that is.”

“I won’t hold it against Random - or the guards that killed him, if that is what you fear.” Eric replied. “I never knew my son that well, and Derek didn’t know me. We called each other father and son, but it never became as such a relationship should be. To take revenge would just be an excuse for the sake of revenge.” 

A silence fell between the two and they walked on. 

“Speaking of revenge… the spirits have become increasingly more nervous. You think they are afraid of me?” Bleys asked from behind Corwin, with his hand lightly upon his sword.

“They are nervous, but not because of you.” Eric replied with certainty. His self had been dwelling longer in Tir na Nogh than Bleys had, and therefore was much more intrinsically attuned to their emotions.

“Of us all then?” Corwin asked.

“No.” Eric shook his head.

“What could they possibly fear more than three princes of Amber?” 

“I feel like I’m not going to like the answer to that” Bleys muttered as Corwin drew Grayswandir and began to point it at one of the passing citizens. 

“No!” Eric pushed Corwin’s swordarm down, the blade barely missing the ghostly woman. “It is better we stay ghosts for them, now. The moment you touch someone or strike a conversation with them, it will attract them like bugs to a light. Whoever is present will notice it too.”

“Perhaps it is better we face whatever is causing this nervosity. Maybe we will anger it by trying to sneak past the citizens.” Corwin proposed, which caused Eric to hesitate. 

“Let us go a little further towards the palace then.” Eric gave a counter offer. “If this entity doesn’t show himself by then, we will.”

Corwin bit his lip before nodding. Bleys did the same. 

-()-

“It is alright. Just breathe in, breathe out. You are okay?” Bill asked over and over as he looked directly in Random’s red puffy eyes. 

“Somewhat, yes.” Random hoarshly replied, feeling more in control of his emotions now. “Thank you, Bill.”

“You’re welcome.” Bill said as he stood up and began to gather his fallen papers together. 

Random stood up and helped along to put them in order, sniffing his nose and rubbing his eyes as he picked them up. “Here.” The king said as he took up Bram Stoker’s Dracula - it had fallen upside down and its papers were bent. Random turned it around and began to smooth it, when the words upon the page gave him pause. “Nimue, can I see Vialle’s research regarding this epidemic?” 

“I do not have them at hand, my lord. Your wife keeps them locked in her drawers…”

Random saw the key dangling at Nimue’s neck. He could pressure her in opening Vialle’s drawers, but it would violate the trust and privacy of his wife. “I’ll go ask her.” The king said as he walked back to the infirmary. He had been meaning to voice his theory to her anyway. “Vialle, if I could have a word with y-” Random began to say as he opened the door. The King froze when he noted Llewella and Gérard both on the ground, with blood leaking upon the floor from their necks. “Vialle?!” Random sprinted to his brother and sister and began to search for their pulses. Very weak, the both of them, and on the edge of death. “Vi-”

It took several seconds for Random to register what was in front of him. Before him, he saw his wife, being embraced by none other than Brand himself. “You… how many times do we need to kill you?! Let go of her!” Random spat as he took out his sword.

“Very well.” Brand let Vialle drop back upon the bed and turned to face Random with a smile that revealed his fangs in the candlelight. "You thought I wouldnt have taken any precaution in case someone succeeded in killing me of? I allowed a few vampires to feed off me and bringing me close to convertion while Corwin did his hellride to Chaos. In case the bullet hit my skull, or in my case, an arrow, I am back from the dead." Brands red eyes shone with hunger. "So tell me brother, how are you gonna kill what is already dead?"

“I’ll think of something.” Random growled as he slowly approached his mad brother. 

“I have no doubt you will.” Brand kept smiling, his hands upon his back. “It is easy to kill out of hate. But can you kill out of love?”

“What?” Random frowned at Brand’s words, but his question was quickly answered when he saw Vialle stirr - as pale and undead as Brand. “No…” Random’s sword hand began to shake when Vialle wobbly stood up her feet. 

“I feel dizzy...” 

“I know, love. I know.”

Random whined when Brand kissed her cheek. Those were his words to say, his comfort to show! “She isn’t yours!” The king screamed. “She isn’t! Vialle, love, please listen to me! You don’t want to do this!” Random’s plea was stopped when Brand vanished in a blurr and held him locked in place. 

“Brand.”

Random let out a shuddering gasp of relief when Vialle called out to his brother. She still was in there, she still-

“Let me do it.”

Random began to wail at her words and tears began to fall down his cheeks. “Vialle, please.. please it is me. Remember me.” 

“The one and only King of Amber, everyone!” Brand laughed at his sobbing brother. “You failed to save your subjects, you failed to keep our kin from getting at each other’s throats, you failed to protect your very own wife from me.” Brand grinned as he saw Random flinch at his words. “You are nothing but a pathetic sobbing mess once you take away the crown from your head and your wife from your hands.” Brand looked at Vialle. “He’s all yours, sweetheart. Enjoy it.”

Raise your sword. Save yourself. Random couldn’t bear the thought to plunge it into his wife’s breast, let alone be able to live with that very fact. “I said I would die for you, love.” Random croaked. “I will not hurt you.” The king let his sword drop upon the ground and immediately felt Vialle’s teeth pierce his artery and suck him dry. “I’m sorry I failed you. I’m so sorry.” Random murmured as he felt himself grow weaker by the second. 

Vialle began to shake Random’s body, like a bottle you want to squeeze out for that very last drop. “I’m still hungry.” Vialle pouted as she let her husband drop upon the ground.

“Now, now sweetheart. You don’t just drop your leftovers on the floor.” Brand tsked as he began to drag Random’s body to the window. With one swing, Random was thrown out of the castle and collided with a bone chilling crack upon the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple of ideas - either a vampire or ghost story. So... why the hell not both?
> 
> I loved writing Eric and I loved to go crazy with the lore about Tir na Nogh. I imagine it like Yggdrasil: the three cities are connected and shape one another in a never ending cycle. I don't believe it is ever stated specifically that Amber existed before Rebma or Tir na nogh. 
> 
> So little spotlight is given to Bill Roth in the books and in general fanfic. I decided to have him as a foil, to represent some normality to Randoms stressful life. Vialle does this too - but he has more than one pillar to lean on with Bill. 
> 
> As for Benedict - I took inspiration from "Seven No Trump" in which Benedict appears somewhat jealous/angry at Random for being King. I wanted to take this idea and expand upon it. Benedict is not particularly a morally good character. For a man who is the best at war and battle strategy, you can't be some saint like pacifist like Corwin describes. He has some serious anger issues, he installs fear in his siblings, is basically his own authority next to the actual King of Amber. 
> 
> Hence why I feel many siblings (Random, Flora, Caine, Julian, Eric) who fought in the Black Road war would hold Benedict's absence against him. Its like that one guy in a group work that doesn't show up and arrives at the final day to "help" a bit.


End file.
